The optimum utilization of fuels by industrial burners is of considerable economical importance. Furthermore, burners which utilize the fuel with a high degree of efficiency tend to maintain their performance over prolonged periods of time. A good utilization of the fuel results in a blue flame, and if the combustion is a good one, the size of the flame is rather small, making possible the construction of burning chambers of reduced size for a given caloric output.
Hitherto many attempts have been made to obtain a good utilization of heavy fossil fuels, but with only very limited success. The conventional burners used nowadays in industry do not give a satisfactory performance. Even a rather small increase of the utilization of fuels, and thus of overall yield, has a considerable economical significance.